Electric beard trimmers are available for trimming facial hair in beards and mustaches. Such trimmers include a stationary blade having a substantially straight row of cutting teeth, and a reciprocating blade having a row of cutting teeth which is complementary to the row of teeth on the stationary blade. When facial hair enters a space between adjacent teeth of the stationary blade, a tooth on the reciprocating blade passes across the space, engages the hair, and shears it. Such trimmers are capable of trimming whiskers to within about 0.010 inches from the skin.
Electric beard trimmer comb attachments are available to cut facial hair to selected lengths greater than about 0.090 inches. Such attachments typically include a plurality of fins which extend away from and perpendicular to the row of cutting teeth on the stationary blade. The fins space the cutting teeth a desired distance from the skin. The fins also separate and lift the facial hair strands, or whiskers, and guide them into the cutting teeth of the trimmer.
Some men prefer a one to six day beard growth to a clean shaven face or a longer beard. Sometimes an even longer growth is desired. Since facial hair generally grows about 0.015 inches a day, a six day beard growth produces whiskers which are about 0.090 inches in length. Such shorter whiskers have a smaller length to diameter ratio than longer whiskers, which are more flexible and pliable because of their longer length and larger length to diameter ratio. Whisker growth up to about 0.090 inches in length is sometimes called stubble because the whiskers are relatively rigid and protrude from the face, and have such different characteristics from longer whiskers.
In order to maintain the facial appearance of a one to six day beard growth or more, stubble must be trimmed. Trimming is also needed because some whiskers grow faster than other whiskers, resulting in uneven stubble growth, which is undesirable to some men. However, trimming stubble in an even manner to maintain the appearance of uniform growth is difficult. The use of an electric beard trimmer which is adapted for cutting relatively close to the skin without an attachment usually results in uneven trimming. Known electric beard trimmer atachments which have fins for guiding longer facial hair cannot be adjusted to cut whiskers to a length of less than about 0.090 inches. Thus, there is a need for electric beard trimmer attachments which space the trimmer blades a selected distance from the skin so that trimming produces stubble having the appearance of uniform growth.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide new and improved electric beard trimmers having attachments for trimming stubble and other whiskers.
Another object of this invention is to provide new and improved electric beard trimmer attachments.
Still another object of this invention is to provide new and improved electric beard trimmer attachments which space the cutting teeth of the beard trimmer from the face during trimming to produce stubble having the appearance of uniform growth.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide new and improved electric beard trimmer attachments which trim stubble to a selected length when the cutting teeth of the trimmer are held at various angles to the face.